


輪舞 Reigen

by 221bfanfic



Series: 輪舞 Reigen [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, In Public, La Ronde, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, inspired by a play, reigen - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: 《輪舞》是一齣發表於1900年的禁劇，劇中每一場都是兩個人的床戲，而且對手輪着接下去，首先是A和B，接着是B和C，跟着C和D......如此類推，最後一人又跟A好上了，形成一個圓形，就好像跳着一支「輪舞」，一種會不斷交換對手的舞蹈。本文的靈感就是來源於此。





	1. 哥哥和弟弟

「Sherlock！你在幹什麼？」當半夢半醒的Mycroft發覺自己雙手被手銬鎖死在床頭欄杆，他猛然驚醒，瞪着半夜裏擅闖進他睡房的弟弟。

「報復。」Sherlock睥睨着他，嘴角泛起了一個不懷好意的微笑。

「快放開我！你……」Mycroft掙扎間，被弟弟伸手掩住了嘴。

「噓～」Sherlock將食指放在唇邊，示意他哥哥噤聲。他小聲說：「你想吵聲爸爸、媽媽嗎？」

Mycroft圓睜着眼，悄聲質問：「你到底想要幹什麼？」

「證明一件事。」Sherlock坐到床上，緊貼着Mycroft，伸手撥開了他哥哥眼前的髮絲。「我要知道你一直以來對我是不是說謊。」他撫摸着Mycroft的輪廓，手勢有點稚嫩但帶着挑逗意味。

Mycroft眼中流露出恐懼，但強笑着說：「弟弟，我明天就要結婚了。」

「閉嘴。」說罷Sherlock就吻將上來，堵住了Mycroft的口。

Mycroft起初拼命掙扎，只是緊閉着嘴不讓Sherlock得逞。但Sherlock的吻充滿了激情和佔有慾，並不輕易被甩開。他吸吮着、舔舐着哥哥的嘴唇，吻得他雙唇紅腫着水光閃閃，並抓緊一分一秒的空隙用舌頭和牙齒去撬開他哥哥緊閉的嘴唇。後來他整個人都貼上了Mycroft，伏到了Mycroft身上，跟他胸膛貼着胸膛，兩人的身體僅隔着一張薄毯子緊黏在一起。Mycroft感受着他身上弟弟的重量，還有彼此越發粗重的呼吸聲和怦怦的心跳聲，他忘記了呼吸，頭腦一片空白，然後快速缺氧，令他抵不住張開了嘴。Sherlock的舌頭馬上闖了進來，衝進了Mycroft的口腔，攻城掠地的搗鼓着、挑逗着他。Mycroft頭昏目眩，不能自已，洩出了難耐的喘息和呻吟，並且在Sherlock擠壓下扭動着身體。

「Mycroft……」Sherlock終於放開了他，他的嘴唇如今也又紅又腫、充滿了水光，並且咬着嘴、意亂情迷地看着他的哥哥。

「咳！」Mycroft霎時間不知所措，只得沙啞着嗓子。「下來，Sherlock。」

「你說謊了。」Sherlock的手隔着毯子摸上去，摸到了他哥哥在他身下明顯硬了。

「求求你……」Mycroft露出一個哀求的目光。「我是你的哥哥。」

「好的。」Sherlock聽話地下了床。

Mycroft舒了口氣，也說不上是不是有點失望。

「我會在十分鐘內解開手銬和離去。」他邊說着邊開始解自己的睡衣鈕扣。「假如你的勃起能在十分鐘內消退。」

Mycroft看着Sherlock站在他的床邊，一顆一顆地解着衫鈕，並以熱切而期待的目光看着自己。他趕忙閉上眼，以免自己淪陷在他弟弟的色情表演前。他不斷逼自己想起一些噁心的片段，回憶任何令人掃興的事情，但他的頭腦根本一片空白。

Sherlock已經把衫鈕解完，褪下了他的睡衣，Mycroft聽見布料滑下他身體的聲音，衣服掉落地上的一下因着鈕扣碰擊到地板，格外響亮得令人心驚肉跳。「Mycroft，看着我。」他的聲音傳遞着一種童稚的魅惑，那是少年人的嗓音，但又成熟得已經懂得發出性邀請，懂得他低沉的鼻音可以誘惑人心，刺激躺在床上那人的下體。

「Sherlock，放過我。」Mycroft的聲音顫抖着，他始終不敢張開眼，但無用睜開眼，他也對床邊的情境瞭如指掌：憑着聽覺，他知道Sherlock已經把睡褲也脫下了扔到地上，他知道他弟弟根本不愛穿內褲睡覺；憑着觸覺，他感覺到赤裸的Sherlock已經爬上了他的床，正向着他爬過來。

「停下。」Mycroft懇求。

Sherlock沒有停下，他掀開了那張薄薄的毯子，躺到了Mycroft的身邊。

Mycroft感覺到身邊人的體溫，如火般炙熱。這種感覺並不陌生，他們如此這般睡在一起也並非第一次。

一切都是Mycroft的錯。

他太愛Sherlock這個弟弟了，以致一直過於慣他。小時候，Sherlock總愛賴在哥哥的床上，聽他說故事，直到他睡着。Mycroft回憶起六歲以前的小弟弟，更感到此刻發生的事情是多麼的罪惡，他是多麼的罪孽深重。

他不該讓Sherlock習慣性的依賴他，即使升上了中學，仍然在每次Mycroft大學假期回家時，睡到了他的床上，跟他聊過沒完。Sherlock聰明得異於常人，也只有Mycroft才懂他，所以Mycroft就成了他世界的中心。Sherlock只是單純的信賴他，他不該利用自己更淵博的學問和更廣博的見識去取笑他，種下禍根。但他當時就是忍不住。

「想不到我有一個這麼笨的弟弟。」Mycroft笑笑說。他那時只是順口而出。

「我哪裏笨了？」Sherlock當時很生氣。

「你夢遺了吧？我在洗衣房看見你的床單。」

「那又怎麼樣？」

「你今年多大了？連自慰也不懂嗎？」

「不懂就不懂，又不是什麼有趣的東西，我對性沒有興趣。」Sherlock當時氣得滿臉通紅的模樣，Mycroft仍記憶尤新。

「哈！那算了。」Mycroft說。「睡吧。」

過了一會，Sherlock始終不服氣。「關於性，你又知道了什麼？你已經跟人有過性行為了嗎？」

「當然，我已經在上大學了。」Mycroft也沒有說謊，儘管那些都是一些性實驗多於霧水情緣。他也對性好奇，大學裏想嘗試機會多的是，但他一點也不覺得那些對手有多吸引或者那些性體驗有多特別，就只是一些活塞活動和性慾發洩吧了。

「你已經做過愛了！」Sherlock的反應有點大驚小怪，圓睜着眼看着比他大七歲的哥哥。

「別那麼大聲！」Mycroft掩着他的嘴。「我不想連爸爸媽媽都聽到！」

「是怎麼樣的？告訴我！」Sherlock壓低了嗓子，一臉好奇。「你交了女朋友了嗎？」

「沒有，那些只是炮友。」

「炮友？」Sherlock又提高了聲浪，害得Mycroft又要掩着他的嘴。

「沒有愛情關係的，只是純粹性交。」他小聲說明。

「哦。」

「哈，要跟一個連自慰都不懂的人介紹什麼叫炮友，真是對牛彈琴。」

他們為了小聲交談，已經互相貼近了對方。Sherlock突然像小時候那樣，抱住了Mycroft，在他耳邊撒嬌。「教我。」

Mycroft敢說，潘多拉的盒子就是那時候被打開的。Sherlock修長瘦削的身體緊貼着他，傳來了火燙的熱度。那突然抱過來的手臂，還有差點吻上他耳垂的嘴唇，讓他霎時打了一個激靈。

「教什麼？」Mycroft懵掉了。他忘了Sherlock已經不是小孩子了，他已經發育良好，進入了青春期。

「這個。」Sherlock二話不說，竟一把抓住了Mycroft的手，引領他摸進被子摸上了自己仍然軟軟的下體。「教我自慰。」

「Sherlock……」Mycroft呆住了，馬上想把手抽出，但Sherlock捉得很緊，甚至拉開了自己的褲頭讓Mycroft的手摸到裏邊去。

Mycroft握住弟弟軟軟的滑溜的陰莖，腦裏一片空白。

「到底要怎麼做？」Sherlock見Mycroft不作聲，又再抓住他的手在自己的陰莖上移動。「只是這樣摸？我什麼感覺都沒有？」

「Sherlock，不要這樣。」Mycroft發現弟弟的陰莖在他手下漸漸硬起來，更是恐慌。

「為什麼？」Sherlock睜着無辜的眼睛看着他，手還是緊緊地不放開，不讓Mycroft的手離開自己的分身。「現在這樣感覺還不錯，挺舒服的。」

「我們是兄弟。」

「把我當成你的炮友就好了，沒有愛情關係的，只是純粹性交。」

Mycroft睜大了眼，還未反應過來Sherlock怎麼由「自慰」跳到了「性交」，就感覺弟弟另一隻手不知何時已探進了自己的褲頭，握住了自己的硬挺。

「哦，你已經那麼大了！」Sherlock很驚訝。「果然有性經驗就是不一樣嗎？」他胡亂地撫摸着，卻已經令Mycroft騷軟無力了。「我這樣做對不對？」

為了掩飾自己的懆動不安，Mycroft決不能讓Sherlock再繼續做主導的一方，否則他這個聰明的弟弟，一定會發覺他哥哥早已不能自已地淪陷在自己弟弟手上的事實。「應該這樣。」Mycroft咬緊牙關，搶回了主導權，在Sherlock的硬挺上換着花式撫弄着。

毫無經驗的Sherlock很快便投了降，軟癱在床上任由哥哥玩弄，只能盡力抑壓着自己的喘息和呻吟，沒多久就把精液都射進了Mycroft的掌心。

Mycroft也搶着在自己手中完了事，匆匆清理完畢，便逼着精疲力竭的Sherlock快點睡覺。

那天晚上，Sherlock睡得很熟很沉，只是Mycroft卻無法入睡，看着連睡夢中都信任着自己、會向自己靠過來親近的弟弟，Mycroft心情沉重，因為他剛剛發現了自己對弟弟有着不單純的生理反應，有着不足為外人道的陰暗心理。

幸好第二天，Mycroft便回到大學宿舍去了。

然後Mycroft在往後的日子都盡量避免跟Sherlock獨處，盡量迴避他的留宿要求，盡可能不讓那天晚上的事件重演。

但拉遠了的距離，卻令Sherlock對Mycroft的情感更加病態，Mycroft發現弟弟看自己的眼神除了依賴還添上了迷戀，除了想親近還添上了不被滿足的慾望。

青春期的少年成長得很快，Mycroft每次看見Sherlock，他都長大了不少，已經跟他差不多高了。他總是纏着Mycroft，說要討教性技巧，說他上次在床上輸了給他，一定要贏回來。

在Mycroft的諸多推托下，他們仍然斷斷續續發生了一些曖昧的插曲。Mycroft最後堅持着的，只是他不會吻自己的親弟弟，也不會進入他的身體。

無論Sherlock如何逼問、試探，他都說自己不喜歡男人，不喜歡Sherlock。他們之間的一切，只是純粹的生理反應，任何男人的性器官被刺激，都會產生反應，跟愛一點關係都沒有。Mycroft只會以兄弟的方式愛Sherlock。

明天Mycroft就要結婚了，和一個跟他門當戶對、很可以幫助他在政界發展的名媛結婚。

「十分鐘過去了。」Sherlock宣佈。「這期間我完全沒有碰過你，讓我們看看你是否真的毫無反應。」

Mycroft無助地睜開眼，看見Sherlock掀開了那張毯子，跪坐在自己兩腿之間，然後伸手將自己的睡褲褪下來——那裏可硬得不得了，且已經滴着前液。

赤裸的Sherlock正跪在自己兩腿之間，看着自己滴落的前液。

Mycroft感到自己前所未有的硬，硬得發痛。

「親愛的哥哥，我要送一份特別的結婚禮物給你。」他說着便俯下身來，張嘴吮啜着那滴前液，舔舐淨盡，再張口含住了它，上下套弄着。

Mycroft閉上了眼，感到自己快要死了，他抵受不住弟弟這樣甜蜜的折磨，他受不了，眼前這幅他連做夢也不敢想像的畫面。

「Sherlock……」他顫抖着、嘶啞地叫喊着。

「這只是前菜。」Sherlock抬起頭朝他媚惑一笑，嘴角還沾着他閃閃發亮的前液。

Mycroft惶恐不已，他害怕他最恐懼的一幕即將要上演。

Sherlock笑着向他爬過來，再一次吻住了他。Mycroft已經放棄了抵抗，他讓Sherlock吻他，徹底地入侵他的口腔，甚至自暴自棄地追逐着Sherlock的唇舌，追隨他起舞。這是他日夜掛念的弟弟，他最愛的Sherlock。

「Mycroft，看着。」Sherlock停下了，又朝他笑了笑。然後他在Mycroft身上蹲下來，慢慢地沉下了身子，用他那個早已經偷偷潤滑過了的小洞包裹着Mycroft的硬挺，讓Mycroft進入了他，完全地。

Mycroft嗚咽着，忍受着這樣的刺激，卻忍不住要看着Sherlock，早已被情慾染成粉紅、被汗濕潤飾得更加迷人的迷亂的Sherlock。

當Sherlock習慣了那種入侵的感覺，他慢慢的動了起來，並趨前再次抱住了Mycroft和繼續吻他，一邊動着他的屁股操着自己。

「Sherlock……解開我……」當Sherlock的節奏開始散亂，Mycroft也神智迷離得只懂呻吟和喘氣，他請求着。

Sherlock解開了他。

Mycroft沒有逃走，他抱住了身上仍在努力操着自己的Sherlock，緊緊地抱住。

「Mycroft……」Sherlock也緊抱住他，跌跌撞撞地。

Mycroft緊抓住他的屁股，抱住他換了個姿勢，把他壓在床上，繼續用力地操他。

「嗚～～呀～～」Sherlock在他身下潰不成兵，分崩離析，終於受不住射了出來。

Mycroft感受到他的小穴就包裹着自己在抽搐，也堅持不住，把精液都射進了Sherlock的體內。

他們一團糟地互相摟抱着，靜靜地躺在一團糟的床上，聽着彼此的心跳和呼吸聲，不發一言。

良久。

「新婚快樂，哥哥。」


	2. 娼妓和警察

「Shezza？」  
  
當Lestrade回到家，發現一片凌亂，燈掣也壞掉了，他擔心不已。他懷着忐忑不安的心情，一步步走向閣樓，那個他窩藏着Shezza的密室——難道Shezza已經跑掉了？他明明上了鎖才離開的，他留下了足夠的清水和食物在裏面，就只是不能讓Shezza自由離開，因為他擔心Shezza一旦離開了就不會回來。  
  
Lestrade心知肚明，這一切本都不該發生的。身為警務人員，他不但違反了警務守則，還知法犯法。  
  
在一次「放蛇」掃黃行動中，Lestrade喬裝成嫖客，光顧了一所非法經營的色情俱樂部。在那個烏煙瘴氣的地方，他被帶到一個裝潢雅潔且富氣派的房間，跟淫穢彷彿沾染不上一點關係。  
  
然後他看見了他心目中聖潔的化身，那位像是從古希臘雕像傑作中活過來的美貌少年，正裸露着身體，橫躺在那張以絲綢布置的大床上，木無表情地看着他。  
  
「唏。」Lestrade發現自己失去了語言能力。  
  
少年只是笑了笑。見Lestrade不動，他就優雅地步下那張大床，來到Lestrade跟前，開始替他寬衣解帶。  
  
Lestrade漲紅了臉，狼狽地舉起了手好方便少年工作。「你看起來很年輕……」他支支吾吾。「成年了嗎？」  
  
少年沒答話，只是手法純熟地替Lestrade脫光了衣服，並把衣物一一摺疊好，然後拉着Lestrade來到床前，他馴服地躺了回去。  
  
「開始吧。」少年的語氣毫無感情，就像機械。他把自己的雙腿打開，加了個枕頭在腰下好抬起自己的臀部。  
  
Lestrade看見少年的小穴插着一個性玩具，他早已經潤滑好了，只待自己把玩具拔出，少年就可以成為Lestrade的性玩具。  
  
Lestrade的工作應該來到這一刻就好了。他已經有足夠材料可以控告床上的少年和俱樂部的負責人。他身為警務人員，根據內部指引，絕不能在「放蛇」行動中跟娼妓發生口交或性行為。  
  
然而床上的少年教人垂涎欲滴，Lestrade內心痛苦交戰着，分身早已硬得發痛，前液不受控地滴落在絲質床具上。  
  
少年突然惶恐地躍起。「你是警察！」他把性玩具抽出竟二話不說扔向Lestrade，Lestrade怔住被擲中了頭，遲疑間少年已抱起了衣服跑出了房間。  
  
「喂！」Lestrade一呆，因為被少年拿走了的正是自己的衣服，此刻他自己一絲不掛，到底要怎麼樣執法？  
  
最後Lestrade只能以床單包裹着下身，再通知店外的伙計裏應外合，將這俱樂部一網打盡——只除了一尾漏網之魚，就是那個擁有貴族氣質的少年娼妓。  
  
再見他，是在一個癮君子聚集的毒窟。少年一見到Lestrade照舊忘命逃跑，但這次他正處於毒癮發作的時期，跑得不遠，最終被Lestrade在一條骯髒後巷裏追獲，將他扳倒在牆上。  
  
「警官，我可以免費幫你口交。」少年說。「換你放過我。」  
  
Lestrade只是扳得更用力了，少年痛得嘶叫出聲。  
  
「別裝了，我知道你想要我。」少年說。「從你上次看我的神情，巴不得將我吃進肚裏去。」  
  
「你當時怎麼知道我是警察？」  
  
「觀察。」少年咬了咬牙，然後機關槍似地連珠發炮。「你臉色慘白、眼圈灰黑，衣著落伍不修邊幅，頹喪的表情加上臉上的鬍渣，可見你是個性情拘謹、性抑壓、極度慾求不滿之人！襯衣右手袖口處明顯的磨蝕，慣性的手淫者。左手無名指戴着陳舊的婚戒，已婚，雙性戀，婚姻不幸者。依你的個性、解決性慾的習慣和經濟狀況來看，都不似會光顧那所俱樂部。還有你對少年胴體的異常迷戀，從你看我的目光，到你來到床前的反應，你都不該在垂手可得的性行為面前猶豫不決，除非－－當時你不該進行性行為，因為你在執行放蛇行動，你是警察！」  
  
「厲害！」Lestrade忍不住喝采。  
  
「俱樂部已經給你掃盪了，我一個游兵走卒對警方來說也是微不足道，放了我，換你一次深度滿足的性體驗，很伐算！」  
  
「好，我們來趟交易。」  
  
少年雙目發光。  
  
「我姓Lestrade，你叫什麼？」  
  
「Shezza。」  
  
「Shezza，我也會觀察，不如我也將我觀察到的說一遍？假如說對了，你就跟我說的做。」  
  
Shezza皺起了眉頭。「你想長期吃霸王餐？」  
  
「我想幫你。」  
  
「沒那個需要。」  
  
「別誤會，我不是想以警察的權威來嚇唬你。暫時我們別以我們的職業身份來對話，就只是一個成年人跟一個少年人對話好不好？」  
  
Shezza半信半疑。  
  
「我承認我是對你有好感，所以我想幫你，特別見你年紀還很小的樣子。」  
  
「我已經成年了，只是長得比較瘦弱。」  
  
「你是個離家出走的孩子，對不對？你身上沒有那種自小在低下階層打滾的街童味道，反而有一種貴族的氣質，應該來自出身很好的家庭。你表現冷靜機警，聰明冷酷，也不像是一時衝動誤入歧途那種情緒化的孩子。想來你面對的是難以解開的巨大心結，也許跟感情有關，你家裏的情況也是煩惱的重大源頭，以至你那麼想離開原本的家，不惜賣淫也要達至經濟獨立，甚至要借助毒品去消除心中的苦惱。」  
  
Shezza咬着唇，不語。  
  
「讓我幫你。」Lestrade說。「我承認我有私心，就是不想一個像你那樣本該有着大好前途的年青人誤入歧途，在自毀的道路上一去不返。你想想看你現在幾多歲，再看看你身旁的成年人，你一定想像得到，再繼續過着賣淫吸毒的生活，你的下場會是怎麼樣？」  
  
「你要怎樣幫我？」  
  
「你只是想離開你的家，但又沒有辦法維生對不對？你可以來我家住，我不要求你以性服務回報我，真的不需要。」Lestrade苦笑了一下。「產生過一刻那麼卑污的念頭請你原諒我，不論我的職業或者我本身的道德觀，都不容許我有那種念頭的，請你放心。」  
  
「我可以免費住你家，不要求任何回報？」  
  
「不，我有一個要求。」Lestrade盯着他。「戒毒。」  
  
於是經過約法三章，他們最後達至共識。  
  
Shezza已經自困在Lestrade的閣樓好一段時間，他說那種形式的與世隔絕才能助他有效戒毒。Lestrade也幫不上忙，只能提供食水，然後應Shezza的要求把他獨自鎖在那裏，不准放他出來，也不許跟他談話。  
  
然後今天Lestrade下班回來，發現閣樓的鎖已被破壞，裏面空無一人。  
  
「Shezza……」Lestrade心裏惶恐，深怕他抵受不住回到了那條不歸路上去。  
  
砰砰一聲，什麼東西被碰跌了，Lestrade大喜過望－－人依然還在屋裏。  
  
當Lestrade回過頭來，他看見了Shezza以無助但炙熱的目光看着他，身上只披着一條被單，裏面空空如也。  
  
「Shezza……」Lestrade還來不及張口詢問，Shezza就咆哮着衝向他，直把他撞落在閣樓的床褥上，狠狠地壓着他。  
  
Lestrade感受到Shezza的硬挺就隔着被單抵刺着他的大腿。  
  
「我受不住……我受不住……」Shezza嘶聲道。「讓我……讓我……」他橫衝直撞地朝身下人戳刺，狀態迷亂，毫無章法。  
  
Lestrade知道他是癮頭發作，無處發洩。這不是愛情，甚至算不上享樂的性愛，就只是獸性的發洩。只是這時候有什麼東西能讓Shezza分心，將他的癮頭轉移，也許他的戒毒就有望成功了。  
  
況且Lestrade在婚姻失敗下長期慾求不滿，他不介意把身體借給Shezza作這種用途，假如一場性交真的能幫得了他。  
  
當Lestrade沒有抵抗，Shezza知道那是一種默許，他飛快動手解開身下人的皮帶，迅速將他的長褲連內褲腿到足踝，便把Lestrade的腿抬起，分身想要戳刺進去。  
  
「等一等！」Lestrade大驚。「潤滑，先潤滑！」  
  
Shezza胡亂把口水吐在手上，便把手指戳刺進那個緊緻的小洞，然而仍然前進艱難。他不耐煩地咆哮一聲，便把Lestrade的褲子踢掉，一甩頭然後鑽到他兩腿之間，埋首進去。  
  
Lestrade但覺Shezza濕滑火熱的舌頭已鑽到他裏面去，並狠狠地開拓着他。從來沒有誰對他這麼做過，而現在Shezza就在他看不見的地方，對他做着這麼親密的事情。  
  
「Shezza……」Lestrade喘息着、呻吟着，已渾身火燙得受不了。他忘了什麼道德戒條，只是急不及待地把身上餘下的衣物都脫掉了，在Shezza正在他下半身努力着的當兒。「行了……」Lestrade躺着向Shezza招手。  
  
Shezza馬上站起來，身上的被單掉落，他如今赤身露體站在Lestrade眼前。他看見床上赤裸的Lestrade也是急色地看着自己。Shezza撲上前，跟Lestrade糾纏在一起，肌膚緊貼着，二人腦裏此刻只有原始的肉慾。  
  
Shezza抬起了Lestrade的腿，戳刺進去，這次完全長驅直進，將他的硬挺完美地嵌進了那個小穴去。Lestrade抱住了Shezza，想要親他。Shezza避開了，只是含着他的耳垂說「我只跟我愛的人接吻」。Lestrade來不及失望，Shezza就動了起來，起勁地抽插着他。Lestrade迷醉在這場心廣神怡的交媾之中，沒空再想別的。  
  
他們轉換了許多個色情的姿勢，雙方都找到了滿意的角度，然後在肉體拍擊的聲音中找到了彼此的高潮。  
  
在Shezza真正戒除毒癮之前，他們還有許多次這樣的交媾。  
  
他們始終沒有接過吻。  
  
Lestrade發現了Shezza的偵探天份，開始讓Shezza參與到他的案件中去。  
  
在最後一次交媾之後，他們赤裸裸地並排在床上，喘着氣。  
  
「你的毒癮已經許久沒有發作，我想你已經成功戒除了。」  
  
「我想是的。」  
  
「沒有需要再繼續這種關係了。」  
  
他們沉默。  
  
「謝謝你。」Shezza轉頭看着Lestrade。  
  
Lestrade第一次好像在他眼中看見了叫感情的東西。  
  
「其實我的本名叫Sherlock，Sherlock Holmes。」


	3. 前度和舊愛

Mycroft當初接近Lestrade，是為了答謝他。  
  
儘管他偶爾會憶起那些兩眼佈滿血絲的凌晨，他如何獨個兒坐在辦公桌前，監視着Lestrade家的偷窺鏡頭，如何看着他親愛的弟弟和Lestrade在一起做那種事，那種他身為哥哥也沒權監督的事情。  
  
他知道那樣總比Sherlock去賣淫和吸毒好。  
  
他知道Lestrade只是一番善意。  
  
他知道自己沒有資格說什麼，當一切問題的源頭都指向他。  
  
因此他儘管又羨又妒，他還是想方設法在公事上接近Lestrade，希望能做點什麼答謝他，答謝他把他親愛的弟弟從自毀中搭救出來。  
  
他還肩負着福爾摩斯家的愧疚，他除了答謝還要彌補。他知道他弟弟沒有愛過Lestrade，他只是利用他，把他當成美沙酮。而他無法對任何人告解的是，他弟弟之所以變成這樣，都怪他這個不盡責的哥哥，曾經幹出了一些哥哥不應該做的事情。  
  
往事已矣。  
  
「Mr Holmes。」每當Lestrade溫暖的微笑着，這樣稱呼Mycroft的時候，Mycroft總會渾忘一切煩惱，心裏充滿了輕鬆舒暢的感覺。  
  
Lestrade就是有這種魅力。  
  
Lestrade真是個善良又傻氣的人。他對着Mycroft，竟然還會覺得不好意思，竟然還會因為曾經跟Sherlock上過床而自責，他以為自己以年長者的身份討了後輩的便宜。他根本不知道Mycroft全程都知道發生了什麼，甚至全程監視着他們。  
  
那種臉紅耳熱的舉動，有時讓Mycroft產生了一種錯覺，以為Lestrade對自己有意。但Mycroft明白那只是Lestrade在尷尬，因為他跟他弟弟上過床，如今卻要跟他哥哥共事。Mycroft告訴自己，Lestrade臉紅只是因為Sherlock，絕不會因為自己。  
  
直到有一次，Lestrade因工受傷－－他是為了保護Mycroft才受的傷，當時Mycroft正趕赴外國政要的聚餐。  
  
那只是很輕的皮外傷。但當時Mycroft以為是致命的重傷，他剎那間明白了自己的真心－－要是Lestrade有什麼三長兩短，Mycroft絕對會當場殺了那個狙擊手。  
  
自此他們之間的氣氛變了。  
  
Lestrade知道了Mycroft的在意。Mycroft知道了Lestrade的以死相護。  
  
他們之間的性張力在往後的一次安全屋任務時急速升溫。當時Mycroft生命受到威脅，要入住安全屋，Lestrade奉命貼身保護他。  
  
午夜時份，沐浴過後的Mycroft只穿着浴袍，到酒櫃拿出一支紅酒，邀請Lestrade跟他飲一杯。  
  
那是他們的開始，就好像一般的一夜情。但他們心知道意義並不一樣。  
  
然而他們都知道有個人，他們都不願意談及他。但那人像根拔不去的刺，即使他們已經玉帛相見、溫存纏綿，仍然好像隔了一層，中間隔着一個他。  
  
他們始終鼓不起勇氣去談論這個話題。  
  
在安全屋的那段日子，他們相處得就好像熱戀的情侶一樣。但當任務完結，感情即速迅降溫。好像那段日子只是一個夢，一晚很長很長的一夜情。好像他們只是同事。  
  
對，Lestrade仍然沒有離婚，但已經分居了很長的一段日子，他的婚姻早已名存實亡。Mycroft也仍然維持着他那段政治婚姻，但盲的也看得出來他跟他的夫人貌合神離，她既得不到他的心也管不住他的身。  
  
他們彼此都知道大家手上那隻結婚戒子根本毫無意義。但他們都仍然戴着它。戴着它招搖過市。  
  
又過了好一段日子。  
  
Mycroft知道Lestrade終於離了婚。  
  
今天，Mycroft約了Lestrade到他頂樓的辦公室面談。在晚上八時，Mycroft還特地把手上的婚戒脫下了，鎖在了辦公桌的抽屜裏。  
  
他決定今晚是談論那個話題的時候。  
  
Lestrade一踏進辦公室，即敏感地察覺到Mycroft的用意。他表現得很靦腆，但心意已決。  
  
「我知道Sherlock是你的弟弟，其實我也認識他。」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
「我們曾經有過三個月的同居關係……」Lestrade沉吟半響，補充道：「性關係。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
Lestrade意外地看了他一眼。  
  
「我一向很關心我的弟弟，也時刻關注着他的境況。」  
  
Lestrade點了點頭。  
  
「謝謝你也一樣的關心他。」Mycroft真誠的道謝。「全靠你他才能走出那個深淵。」  
  
Lestrade苦笑着搖了搖頭。「我想我的作用，跟美沙酮差不多。」  
  
「對不起。」Mycroft說。「假如舍弟幹了什麼傷害了你的感情，我替他向你道歉。」  
  
Lestrade仍然只是搖搖頭。  
  
「他這人完全無視世俗禮教和人情世故，總是橫衝直撞地闖禍。」Mycroft說。「任性得讓人哭笑不得。」  
  
「他只是大情大性，率性而為。」  
  
「看來你很欣賞他。你喜歡他？」Mycroft帶點苦澀。「你愛他？」  
  
Lestrade意外地抬起頭，看着眼前嫉妒着自己弟弟的Mycroft。  
  
「我希望不是因為你對某個Holmes的特殊迷戀，才讓你走上了我的床。」酸溜溜的語氣。  
  
Lestrade突然笑了，由心的笑了出來。  
  
「愛上了你的我，就那麼的可笑嗎？」Mycroft惱羞成怒的樣子。  
  
「愛情真的會讓人變蠢。」Lestrade表情突然變了，變得認真無比。「我從來沒有愛過Sherlock。」然後他直直的向Mycroft走過去，二話不說就捧起Mycroft的臉吻了下去，深情無比的擁着他撫摸着他的愛人，吻得他天旋地轉，直到二人都無法呼吸才停下。他喘着氣：「我早愛你愛得無法自拔，但愛上一個冷傲的天才讓我很害怕，我只是那麼平凡的一個普通人。」  
  
「你一點也不普通。」Mycroft激動地，把Lestrade拉進了另一個吻。  
  
他們吻得忘我，完全不記得身處之地，只是一邊吻着一邊難耐地磨蹭着對方，懶理跌跌撞撞間已把辦公桌上的文件都弄亂並掃跌一地。  
  
Lestrade把Mycroft放倒桌上，急忙地解開了他的皮帶把他的褲子脫下來。Mycroft也同時急着把Lestrade的分身從他的褲子裏解放出來。Lestrade的硬挺抵着Mycroft的大腿戳刺着，一邊從Mycroft手裏接過他從抽屜掏出的潤滑劑，倒出潤滑液急迫地按摩着他的後穴。  
  
「我很想你。」Lestrade咬住了Mycroft的肩頭，吸吮着他的鎖骨。「想的只有你。」  
  
Mycroft躺臥在自己的辦公桌上，兩條長腿夾着他的愛人，任由他的手指進出着自己，讓自己無助地只能發出呻吟和喘息聲。他還有事情沒有交代清楚，但此情此境下，再說什麼實在大殺風景。也許他就可以這樣順着Lestrade的激情和佔有慾，把自己完全交給他。  
  
也許他們能成。  
  
當Lestrade撞進了他的身體，Mycroft無法言語，只是緊緊擁着他，在Lestrade在他身體裏面的時候，用雙腿圈住他，跟他深深的擁吻着。  
  
Lestrade在宣示主權，用他的身體進佔他的身體的方式。Mycroft被撞擊着，上下晃動着，目不轉睛地看着壓倒在他身上的情人，他的Greg。  
  
他今晚就要向他求婚。  
  
他已經寫好了一張巨額銀碼的支票，他知道他妻子會樂於接過它然後跟他離婚。  
  
Sherlock已經從回正軌，現在正樂此不疲地頂着他「咨詢偵探」的名號，在倫敦跟罪犯們玩遊戲。  
  
Lestrade剛剛表明了他的心跡－－Mycroft並不是Sherlock的替代品，他完全可以放下心來。  
  
已經沒有需要顧忌的事情了。  
  
今晚以後，他們就可以雙宿雙棲，成為令人艷羨的一對。  
  
「啊～～」Lestrade一頂一撞間，把體液都灌注進Mycroft的體內去。Mycroft也在激情中釋放了自己。  
  
他們互相摟抱着，粗重地喘着氣，快樂滿足地依偎在一起。  
  
Lestrade忍不住又親了Mycroft一口，然後笑了起來。  
  
Mycroft突然疑惑地看着Lestrade。「你笑什麼？」  
  
「開心啊，我可以隨意吻你，這……」  
  
「Sherlock從來不讓你吻他。」  
  
他們突然靜默了下來，有些什麼在他們的心裏湧動。  
  
愛情真的會令人變蠢。Mycroft咬着唇，知道自己衝動之下又說了蠢話，透露了一些Lestrade這輩子都不應該知道的秘密。  
  
「為什麼你會知道？」Lestrade疑惑地看着他的情人，霍地睜大了眼。「難道你對我們像對你的政敵一樣？在我家安裝了偷窺鏡頭？」  
  
Mycroft閉上了眼睛，知道紙包不住火，只得點了點頭。  
  
「你……」Lestrade坐了起來，難以置信地看着Mycroft。「他可是你的弟弟啊，你……」他突然止住了聲音。  
  
Mycroft恐懼地張開眼，知道他最害怕的事情要發生了。  
  
「是你。」  
  
Mycroft只是看着Lestrade。  
  
「Sherlock要從家裏避開的人是你，你就是那個對Sherlock始亂終棄的惡魔。」Lestrade絕望的神色，教Mycroft凜然心驚。  
  
Lestrade不發一言站起來，整理着自己的衣衫。  
  
「Greg，不是那樣的，你聽我解釋……」他拉着他的手。  
  
他甩開了他。「Sherlock最信任的人，背叛了他。」他痛心疾首，看着Mycroft。「那個人竟然是你。」他轉身就要離開。  
  
看着Lestrade拉開門，Mycroft面如死灰－－他終於發現了真相。Lestrade對Sherlock的保護慾，勝過他對Mycroft的愛情。  
  
一切都完了。  
  
折騰了一整夜，Mycroft口袋裏新買的戒子，始終派不上用場。


	4. 路人和獵物

金髮男子躲在這裏已經有一段時間，他在等待上門的獵物。  
  
他原以為自己不會再來這兒，當他決心離開英國去當兵時，他以為自己將會拋棄這個暗陰面的自己，戒絕這方面的嗜好。  
  
這裏是他出國前常常來的地方－－附屬於一間酒吧的秘密色情場所。一種俗稱"Glory hole（尋歡洞）"的簡單間格，裏面燈光昏暗而隱蔽，播放着催情音樂，只限酒吧熟客內進，每格均設有密碼鎖，隱密度非常高。  
  
他青年時代是這裏的熟客。為了向身邊的人隱瞞自己的性取向，為了逃避家裏因為同性戀姊姊出櫃所引起的嘈吵爭執，他常常都會獨自來到這裏，透過一板之隔，跟一個陌生男人發生性關係，以宣洩他的懆動不安，發洩他對同性的秘密渴望。  
  
他痛恨這樣的自己，無法見光，無限墮落。為了跟這樣的自己說再見，他才選了最有男子氣概的一份工作－－他參軍去了，到阿富汗去做軍醫。  
  
他以為這樣做能夠壓抑自己的慾望。但生活在充滿了英勇男子的軍隊裏，其實是折磨他這種性取向的人的最佳煉獄。  
  
他愛上了自己的上級Major James Sholto。為了佯裝他們只是好友，他拼了命地調戲當地的婦女，在同袍間贏得了「三大洲」的美名；為了消耗掉對Sholto的熱情，他奮力作戰，毫不惜身只為在戰場把體力宣洩掉。  
  
從Sholto的痛苦神色，他知道這段感情不是單向的。但他就是沒有勇氣承認。  
  
直到那驟不及防的一槍，把他在阿富汗的崗位褫奪掉。他迅即被送離戰場，送返倫敦。  
  
他甚至沒法跟Sholto道別一句。  
  
金髮男子帶着傷患回到祖國，不想回去那個家，就每天帶着少得可憐的撫恤金滿街遊盪，因為每當回到那空無一物的廉價賓館客房，他就有種衝動想把抽屜裏的手槍拿出，把自己一槍了結。  
  
不知不覺，他就來到了這間酒吧。他苦笑了一下，默默接受了骯髒的自己，決定要從長期的壓抑中釋放一次，放縱一次。  
  
他聽見隔壁傳來了聲響，他一直在等的人來了。  
  
他無法看見來者是何人，只聽出他步履沉重，也是個性情抑壓而繃緊的人－－剛步進隔鄰間格的是個剛剛失戀的中年男人，戴着帽子、口罩和墨鏡，穿着長大褸，以掩飾他無法見光的真實身份。以他的身份，本不該來光顧這種平民場所，但由於他關愛的家人曾經於高級俱樂部工作，以致他再去光顧會有種揮之不去的罪惡感，因此他只能到更簡陋的地方來宣洩。此刻他把房間鎖好，將偽裝的衣飾脫下，連三件頭西裝的外套都脫下來了，挽起了自己的袖口。  
  
金髮男子敲了敲間隔的木板，中年男人也敲了兩聲作為回應。  
  
金髮男子已經等了很久，等不及了。他速迅將褲子連內褲褪下，把在他撫摸下早已硬了的分身解放出來，他拿起了室內附送的保險套並撕開了包裝，戴上了套子，便把硬挺從那板上的小洞伸出去。他期待的只是一次互相的手淫。  
  
中年男人卻身處一種想懲罰自己的自我厭惡中，他看着隔壁伸進來的硬挺，便跪了下來，張口含住了它。  
  
金髮男子沒想過得到的是一張暖和濕潤的嘴巴，霎時間雙腿發軟，要伸手扶住牆壁才不致一下子滑倒。  
  
中年男人含住柱身吞嚥了一下，便開始用舌頭上上下下舔舐着它，慢慢的挑逗它、吸吮它，然後用口舌套弄着，口技可算得上出神入化。金髮男子在隔壁享受不已，他從未領教過這種富激情和技巧的服務，他甚至不是在召妓，那只是個陌生人。  
  
中年男人決意要把自己當成男妓來獻出自己的身體。他解開了自己的皮帶，脫下了褲子，開始用室內提供的潤滑劑預備好自己－－他跪在地上，吞吐着隔壁陌生人的陽具，一邊用手指開拓着自己，一種深深的屈辱感籠罩着他，但正是他要求的體驗。他的弟弟為了自己去賣淫，他現在該好好的體會一下這種感覺，他到底把弟弟推進了一個怎樣的深淵，又是何等的無知無覺？當一個陌生人的陽具抵住自己的咽喉在起勁抽插着，他努力克服着咽反射，裝出享受和樂意的樣子，用更色情的姿態去取悅那個人。  
  
金髮男子感覺快要瘋掉了，那只是純粹的肉慾快感，但他不能自制地抽插着隔壁那人的嘴唇，那比女人的陰道更性感，他在抽插着另一個雄赳赳的男子的嘴巴，那人就跪在地上任由他馳騁，光只是想一想，他就快要射出來。  
  
中年男人吸吮舔啜再吞嚥了幾下，然後退後了。  
  
驟然失去所依，教金髮男子茫然若失，然而只一會兒，他的分身就被納入了一個更為緊迫的小洞－－隔壁那個人讓他進入他的身體。這是金髮男子連想也不敢想的情況，他從來沒有想過要與人肛交，更沒想過自己會當插入方。然而這種感覺實在是太美妙了，他的下半身已然忍不住自個兒動了起來，抽插着那人的屁股。  
  
中年男人只能伸手撐住對面的牆壁，才沒有被身後的男子撞得飛出去。他以為讓一個陌生人進入自己的身體，會是一種奇恥大辱，也正好可以懲罰他這個負心人，讓兩個他深愛同時也深愛他的男人都受到傷害，是他這輩子最不想發生的事情，但他卻同時深深傷害了那兩個人，他覺得自己不配再擁有快樂，他只配被凌辱欺侮。他忍受着一個陌生人的陽具在自己最私密的地方進出着，他等待着那股撕心裂肺的恥辱感，但等來的只有一種離經叛道的意外快感－－原來被陌生人抽插着後穴，也可以有一種純粹的肉體愉悅，並不如他想像中一定噁心得受不了。中年男人開始沉醉在這種肉慾中，放縱自己去享受，甚至向着身後木板推擠，以納入那陌生人更多的分身。  
  
金髮男子性趣高亢，他因為渾身發燙早已把身上的衣物都脫光了，他想像着在木板的另一邊，是他的Major Sholto，他閉上眼睛想像，假如自己早一點容許自己的本性顯露出來，也許他就可以跟自己喜歡的人擁有這種魚水之歡。  
  
中年男人仍然穿着他的襯衣、繫着他的領帶，但早已衣衫凌亂，渾身潮紅汗濕，他小聲地呻吟起來，他喘息着，咬着唇隱忍着沒有叫出那個人的名字，他心中此刻只想在身後進出着他的是那個人，那個剛剛跟他分了手的情人，他的現任下屬，他明天上班仍然會見面的那個人－－如果時光可以倒流，如果他早知道他會遇上那個人，一切會否改變？他是否可以忍住自己對弟弟的變態心理，不犯那他不容犯下的錯？或者他是否應該自己去彌補這個過錯，而不是將拯救弟弟的任務推卸給他人，以致令自己錯上加錯？假如他可以彌補，他願意做任何事去彌補，只要他深愛的人能夠原諒他，他的弟弟，他的情人……他們要如何才能原諒他？  
  
金髮男子起勁地推擠着，他擁有軍人般的力量，迫得中年男人已無暇再想太多，他已經很接近了。他回憶起他跟情人的最後一次，在他凌亂的書桌上，他的情人在操他。他希望他的情人向他發怒時，沒有一走了之，而是把他扳倒桌上，粗魯地按着他，像警官押着犯人，然後再一次從身後進入他，狠狠地操他，就像現在他經歷的，狠狠的被操着！  
  
中年男人猛烈地射了出來，甚至射到了對面牆上。他的後穴把身後金髮男子的硬挺咬緊了、抽搐着，令身後人也堅持不住，再抽插一下便射了。兩人分別倚着木板的兩邊，喘息着，平伏着自己劇烈的心跳。  
  
金髮男子把變軟的陰莖取出，把被填滿了的安全套丟棄在垃圾桶，然後待了一會，便開始穿回自己的衣服。  
  
中年男人才想起來自己的潔癖，他突然發現身處的場境有多骯髒，他剛剛讓陌生人對他做的事有多污穢，嗅着四周那股精液加汗味混雜的氣味，他突然想嘔吐。但他此刻半裸着，要是還沾染上嘔吐物可太噁心了，他匆匆把衣服穿上，驚魂甫定。  
  
他聽見隔壁開門的聲音，那人要離去了，腳步聲卻很奇怪－－他有三隻腳，其中一隻是金屬製的，不，他是一個撐着拐杖的人。  
  
聽見拐杖聲和腳步聲漸漸遠去，又等了一會，中年男人才敢以喬裝打扮的樣子離去。  
  
那天晚上，中年男子回到自己的住處，馬上衝進浴室，將渾身上下清洗了好幾遍。但無論怎麼洗，都好像洗不掉他內心的骯髒。  
  
而金髮男子壓根兒沒有回去，他不想回到廉價賓館對着那四面空牆。他只是又進了數家不同的酒吧，又喝了幾杯，直混到天亮。  
  
早上，他仍然一點睡意都沒有。清醒，總比惡夢好。他進到附近一間咖啡室，叫了一杯咖啡外賣。  
  
他帶着咖啡逛進了一個公園，打發了一會兒時間，直到咖啡都冷掉了，他把喝剩的丟進了垃圾箱，撐起了自己的拐杖，終於打算回去瞌一瞌。  
  
他一邊走着，他瞥見了一個熟人就坐在路邊長椅上讀報，他加快了步速，希望那人看不見他，他此刻太窩囊了，他不想還要跟人寒暄。  
  
「John！」那人叫住他。  
  
他扮作聽不見。  
  
「John Watson！」那不識趣的胖子硬要追上來，還自我介紹一遍。「Mike Stamford，我們以前一起在巴茲醫院的，你記不記得？雖然我長胖了！」  
  
「不不，我記得。」John只好不情願地停下來，跟那胖子寒暄起來。  
  
「聽說你中槍了？什麼事？」  
  
「對，我中槍了。」  
  
John不得不又跟那胖子在公園坐下來喝咖啡。他們聊起了John的住處，Mike提議他跟別人合租，令John皺起了眉頭－－真是一個古怪的新點子。


	5. 人質和綁匪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：此章有強暴情節

當John迷迷糊糊間醒過來時，根本搞不清身在何處。四周一點光也沒有，他被困在漆黑一片的狹小空間，雙手雙腳被反綁着，口被膠紙封着，而他身處的空間一直在移動，在顛簸不平的路上－－他估計自己被困在車尾箱。  
  
他最後的記憶是Sherlock答應他說，他會去買牛奶和豆子。多麼難得一見的景象，自他們當了室友以來，最窩心的一次呢！尤其在John說要往Sarah家裏去的時候，通常這個時候Sherlock都會發作，悶悶不樂地發脾氣，像暗示希望John回心轉意留在他身邊－－也許John是想多了。他告訴自己，自從他對Sherlock一見鍾情，然後在他們第一頓燭光晚餐時就被當面拒絕後，絕不該有非份之想了。至少Sherlock把他當作好友，讓他跟他一起破案，甚至治好了他的跛腿，他應該很感恩和知足的了。自從搬進了221B，他再沒興起過自殺的念頭，也不再覺得自己是個被世界遺棄的沒用的人了。儘管他仍然有種令人煩懆的性衝動，但他嘗試以交女友的方式去打發它，不再偷偷摸摸地去進行那些不能見光的性行為。  
  
他回想自己跟Sherlock說完了話，就步出大門口，揮手召喚計程車。很快就有一輛空車駛近，他上了車，然後過了一段路，他開始覺得不對勁，因為那不是駛往Sarah家的方向。  
  
「喂，你要載我到哪兒去？方向不對啊！」John向計程車司機說。  
  
「對得很呢，Johnny boy！」計程車司機回頭向他一笑，竟是那個IT部的小員工Jim。  
  
「是你？！」John感到奇怪，突然頸上一痛，才看見Jim手上拿着針筒，把不知道什麼液體打進了他的體內。然後，他就失去了知覺。  
  
汽車已經停了下來，車尾箱不再搖晃了。John感到自己開始呼吸困難，渾身炙熱，估計已被困了好一段時間，車尾箱再不打開，他怕他就會焗死在這裏。  
  
就當John在胡思亂想着的當兒，啪的一聲，車尾箱終於被打開，John看見了Jim，仍是那張可惡的笑臉。  
  
「Hi，睡得好不好？」  
  
John想開口罵他，但發現自己被膠紙封着嘴作聲不得。即使空氣流進來了，他仍然有種窒息的眩暈感，可能是被打進他體內的藥物在起作用。  
  
「看你滿臉通紅的樣子，已經等不及了？乖乖，Daddy這就來了！」Jim笑着抬起了John的身體，John即使微弱地掙扎着也是於事無補，藥力早令他渾身酥軟。Jim把他像搬運貨物一般抬出車尾箱，然後把他扛在肩上，向着道旁走去。  
  
John視線有點迷糊，但仍辨別出那是一個荒蕪的郊區，在晚上可說得上四下無人，即使他能呼叫出聲，恐怕也沒有人會聽得見來救他。而Jim抬着他一直走向道旁的野草堆，那裏雜草叢生無人照料，草已經長得人頭般高了。富有行軍經驗的John旋即不安起來－－那亂草堆，絕對是執行私刑的理想地點。假如他在裏面重傷或死了，也會很長時間不會有人發現，甚至變成白骨也會一直暴屍荒野。  
  
「嗚嗚……」John仍試着努力反抗，但他的身體實在十分不舒服，好像被火烤着一樣，而且怎也發不上力，只是軟癱着任由Jim擺佈。Jim對他一點也不客氣，就像對待粗貨一樣，霍的一聲把他丟到地上去，要不是有亂草堆墊着，恐怕會摔碎一兩根骨頭了。  
  
「很熱吧？我也是呢！」Jim笑了笑，便解開了自己的領口，搧着風透氣，還抹了抹額上的汗。  
  
John實在是感覺越來越熱，渾身發燙。他知道是藥物作用，他仍然在猜想那是什麼藥，但他感到絕不會是好東西，希望不會是……  
  
Jim賊笑着趴了下來，湊近了John，沒有碰他，只是俯伏在他身體上方，像狗一樣嗅着他。「是性愛的味道！」他說着脫掉了自己的上衣，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。「難道你不覺得很熱嗎？」他把他那隻發涼的手掌，貼上了John的額頭。  
  
John怕得渾身發抖，他這輩子最害怕的事情要發生了嗎？除了因為家裏的原因，一直以來讓他對自己的性取向遲疑着不敢出櫃的理由，是他知道男性是多麼的孔武有力，可以逼迫着你去做你不願意做的事情。他印象太深刻了，關於他和Harry小時候，他們酗酒的爸爸是怎麼的用武力對待他們姐弟。他害怕這種來自雄性的威嚇，一方面訓練自己變強，令自己成為最強的戰士；一方面他心裏面仍然住着那個害怕的小男孩，害怕更強的男人對會他動粗，害怕被打被威逼。因此雖然他青春期就發現了自己對同性的性好奇和性衝動，但卻一直沒有行動，因為他害怕，害怕自己駕馭不了另一個男性的力量，害怕自己會被傷害。  
  
此刻Jim令人噁心的手掌在John的臉上拍打着，撫摸着他汗濕的頭髮，令他感到長滿了雞皮疙瘩，毛骨悚然。  
  
「是不是很想說話呢？」Jim笑了笑，伸手撕了那張膠紙。  
  
「不要，求你。」John恐懼地看着他。  
  
但Jim沒有理他，只是一顆一顆地解着John的襯衣鈕扣。John的外套和圍巾早就不知到哪裏去了，也許被綁時就被丟棄了。他身上只有那件薄薄的格仔襯衣，前襟已經被掀開了，Jim正低頭舔弄着John肩頭的醜陋傷疤。John的胸口激動地起伏着，卻無能為力做任何事。  
  
「為什麼是我？」John的聲音顫抖。  
  
「誰叫你搬進了221B？」Jim的聲音忽然冷掉了，他尖銳地盯着身下的人。「Sherlock是我的。」  
  
John才忽然明白了什麼。「你不是IT部的Jim。」  
  
「當然了，Johnny boy。」Jim賊笑着開始解John的皮帶和褲頭。「我是Sherlock最想要的、最牽腸掛肚的人，那個人從來不是你。」他粗暴地扯下了John的牛仔褲，張嘴含住了他。  
  
John大聲呻吟出來，他心底裏從來沒有這麼厭惡過自己－－他知道他硬了，不是因為他喜歡身上這個人渣，只是因為藥力發作，那是春藥，令他的感官格外敏感和易受刺激。  
  
「嘿。」Jim抬起頭冷笑，嘴裏的銀絲仍牽連着John的硬挺，顯得份外色情。「你一向都很厭惡自己這種傾向，我知道。此後你會更加討厭自己，痛恨男色。你要好好記着我，記住這種可怕的經歷！你今後的人生，都不會再想接近另一個男人，都不要再上另一個男人的床，因為男人就是這樣恐怖！」  
  
John仍害怕着猜想Jim想要做什麼，Jim已經二話不說動起手來－－他非常非常粗暴地把John翻轉，讓他的臉半埋在泥地和雜草裏，然後John馬上感覺後穴撕裂似的劇痛，Jim的硬挺已經粗暴地進入了他，然後起勁地抽插着。  
  
John忍住眼淚，咬住唇忍住不叫喊，因為他知道那會增加施暴者的快感，也不會拯救到自己。  
  
「叫呀！怎麼不叫？」Jim一邊強暴着他，一邊拉扯着他的頭皮，並凶狠地咬在他肩上。  
  
「呀！」John忍不住呼痛出聲。  
  
「再叫，繼續叫呀！」  
  
John感覺自己肩膀和下身都在流着血，然而那禽獸一點沒有緩下來，反而更歡快地侵犯着他，甚至嘴裏哼着歌。被凌辱了不知多久，他下身也痛得麻木了，John感到Jim離開了自己，然而有閃光在閃動，他在用手機拍照。  
  
「你只是一頭低賤的寵物狗！」Jim說。「只配供人玩樂。」  
  
Jim說着反轉了他，讓John看着自己的臉，他要拍攝他的正面。John緊閉雙眼，仍然感到閃光在閃動。他感到Jim解開了自己手上腳上的束縛，他張開眼，以為凌辱就要結束了，卻見Jim架起了腳架，固定了手機，然後望着他脫掉了餘下的衣物。  
  
John閉上眼，感到自己被深深的羞辱了－－Jim還要拍下去，這次是拍片，他要拍下John被強暴的過程。  
  
John試圖動了動早已發了麻的四肢，但不管用，一來被綑綁了太久血液不流通導致麻痺，二來那支針筒的藥效仍然有效令他渾身發軟，他即使已經鬆綁，一樣無法逃走，也無法反抗。  
  
「看着我，Jonny boy！」Jim命令道。  
  
John張開眼，看着Jim吻了下來，這次他很溫柔，不像剛才。Jim一邊吻着他、舔弄着他身體各處敏感地帶，一邊將John脫過清光。John心裏很憤怒，但於事無補，他的分身在Jim的挑逗下又再次硬起來了，看上去就像他是心甘情願的，他也喜歡這樣被對待。  
  
「讓我好好跟你做一次。」Jim咬着他的耳垂，撫摸着他的身體，他的腿伸進來撥開了John的兩條腿，跟他磨蹭着。他在John耳邊耳語。「你可以把我當成Sherlock，反正這樣的機會，你再也不會有了……」他說着捏住了John的臀部，拉開了他的大腿讓自己沉身進去，深深的埋進了他的體內。  
  
John再次絕望地閉上眼－－他真的想像過，Sherlock跟他做這樣的事。但現在他絕對想像不了，自己餘生會再想有任何人如此對待自己，讓另一個人再次冒犯地入侵他，攻佔他的身體深處……不，他此生都不想再經歷了。  
  
Jim溫柔地進出着，不時吻吻他摸摸他，體貼地擺動着他變動着不同姿勢，好像他們真的在做愛，他們都很享受。  
  
四周是高高的野草，頭上是沉默的星空，兩俱赤裸的肉體在鏡頭前面交合着，感覺很暴露、很原始。  
  
John隱忍着，他不想有快感，因為他是被逼的，他根本不情願。但藥物加上男性先天的感官設計，令他仍然心跳加速、快感上升，他輕喘着，甚至要咬着唇才不至於呻吟出聲。  
  
「Johnny，為我射出來。」Jim媚惑的呼喚，竟真的令John忍不住射了出來。「看，明明你就很喜歡。」Jim輕吻着他，再起勁地抽插了幾下，也抱住John將體液都射進他身體裏去。  
  
Jim完事後便站了起來，拍拍身上的塵土，關上了拍攝功能，穿回了衣服。  
  
John依然滿身血污和精液的軟癱在地上，冷風吹來，令他打了個顫－－他害怕Jim會一走了之把他扔在這兒等死，恐怕藥效消失後他幾小時內已可能患上低溫症，然後在天亮以前腦死；但他也害怕Jim會把自己捉回去慢慢折磨，這樣的凌辱假如要再承受下去，他可寧願自己死掉。  
  
然而John已經無法再想下去了，一張手帕蒙上他的口鼻，他又再次失去知覺。  
  
到John再次醒來，他是坐着的，他發現自己已被清理過並換上了衣服，身上還穿着一件不是自己的大衣，而且胸前綁着一串貌似炸彈的東西。他眨了眨眼，發現一把手槍正在跟前指着自己。  
  
「Hi，剛才爽不爽？」Jim已經洗過澡，換上了一身名牌西裝，像變了一個人。  
  
John不語，只是盯着他。  
  
「爽得失聲了？那可不好玩。」Jim扁了扁嘴。「要知道你對我還有用啊，我要你做我的傳聲筒。」  
  
John才發現，他還戴着耳機。  
  
「試着站起來，照我的說話做。」Jim隨意地揮了揮手上的手槍。  
  
John只得試着站起來，起初還是乏力，但慢慢的血流到了四肢，他總算能站起來了，只是要忍住剛才傷口導致的劇痛。  
  
「出去。」  
  
John被Jim指令着走出去，發現自己原來身處一個私人泳池。Jim示意他躲進旁邊的更衣間，留心聽他的指令，並跟着做。  
  
John忐忑地待在更衣間內等着，不知道自己要等待什麼。  
  
直到他聽見開門聲和腳步聲。  
  
他聽見Sherlock的聲音說：「帶了點小小見面禮來給你。」


	6. 敵人和知己

他隨着演奏巴哈的樂聲走上樓梯。  
  
因着他的腳步聲，小提琴聲中斷了。他停下。  
  
當琴聲繼續，他也繼續上樓去。他推開門的一剎，樂曲剛好奏完。  
  
「大多數人會敲門。」Sherlock頓了頓。「不過你也不是大多數人。茶剛剛煮沸了。」  
  
「巴哈會感到震驚。」Moriarty隨手拿起一個蘋果，拋起再接住，在找他的座位。「可以嗎？」  
  
「請。」他用琴弓指着John的扶手椅，他的對頭人卻硬要坐到主人家的專屬坐椅中去。Sherlock一臉不悅。  
  
Moriarty拿出小刀，在削手中的蘋果。Sherlock也放下琴弓，倒起茶來招呼「人客」。  
  
「你知道，巴哈臨終時，躺在床上聽見他兒子在彈奏他的一首樂曲，卻在奏完前突然停下了……」  
  
「那快死的人抵不住要從床上躍起，趕到琴前去完成那首樂曲。」  
  
「無法忍受未完成的旋律。」  
  
「你也是如此，所以才來的。」  
  
「但你只感到少許高興。」Moriarty端起茶杯，睜着天真的大眼睛看着Sherlock，笑起來。「每個童話故事都需要一個經典反派。你需要我，不然你什麼都不是。因為我們很像，你和我－－除了你比較悶。」他呻了口茶。「你在天使那一邊。」  
  
Sherlock也端了自己的茶杯，解了西裝的鈕扣，坐下。「你是比我神通廣大，如何做到的？」  
  
「每個人都有他的壓制點。」  
  
「那麼你要怎麼對付我？燒我？」Sherlock喝了口茶。  
  
「這就是問題。最後的問題。」Moriarty一小口一小口地吃他削下的蘋果塊。  
  
「你幹那麼多，到底是為了什麼？」  
  
「為了解決問題。我們的問題－－最後的問題。」他一刀刺進了蘋果。「它很快就會開始－－墮下。」他示意着，像看着他想像中的Sherlock從高處墮下。「但不用怕。墮下就像飛翔，除了有個永恆的目的地。」  
  
「不愛猜謎。」Sherlock繃緊地站了起來，重又扣上了自己的前襟。  
  
Moriarty也站起來，盯着他。「學着。因為我欠你一次墮下，Sherlock，I……O……U。」他站起來要走了。  
  
Sherlock留意到他留在扶手上的蘋果，上面有小刀刻成的「I O U」。他焦急地沉思着，推想着Moriarty的用意，他必須要盡快想出來，趕在Moriarty踏出門口以前。  
  
「……I Love You。」Sherlock突然大聲宣佈，令差一步就踏出了門口的Moriarty止了步。  
  
他回頭，盯着Sherlock媚笑，思疑着他是否真的明白了。  
  
「墮下……是指墮入愛河？」Sherlock踏前一步，疑惑地看着他眼前的敵人。「戀愛中的人，感覺輕飄飄的，就像飛翔。」他視線在他眼睛和嘴唇間徘徊，帶點調情的意味。  
  
「明明你最愛就是為謎團起舞。」Moriarty歡快地行前，二人如今只有一步之遙，他舔了舔自己的唇，看着Sherlock。「你喜歡謎語，我喜歡提供給你。」  
  
「所以……真的是I Love You？」  
  
「你讓我墮入愛河，所以我也要讓你墮進去。」他們已近得氣息相聞。  
  
「那麼用什麼燒我？」Sherlock的視線彷彿被眼前人鎖住。  
  
「慾火？」Moriarty伸手去解Sherlock剛剛才扣上的那顆鈕扣。  
  
當身上的西裝外套被另一對手褪下，Sherlock情難自禁地呻吟起來，就像個處子般任由擺佈。Moriarty異常興奮，他依然衣着整齊完好，像個王者般把Sherlock推向John的扶手椅，想把他按在那上面「就地正法」。但Sherlock像站不穩似地，雙手拉住了Moriarty的衣領，把他拉進一個吻，也讓二人跌跌撞撞地轉移了方向，跌倒在火爐前的地毯上。Moriarty就借勢壓住Sherlock，一邊撫摸他一邊把他吻了個透徹。  
  
Sherlock喘息着推開了Moriarty。「你真的愛上了我？還是只是你的又一個詭計？」他喘着粗氣。  
  
「嘻，哪樣更令你性奮？」他開始解Sherlock的襯衣鈕扣，試探地撫上了他的胸膛。  
  
Sherlock突然一個翻身把Moriarty扳倒，二人變換了位置變成Moriarty是被壓着的那位－－Moriarty警覺地看着Sherlock，看他是不是只是借着「性」來攻擊他。然而Sherlock雙腿牢牢地夾着他身下的那人，毫不忌諱地讓他們彼此的半勃擠壓在一起。他還粗暴地扯開了Moriarty的名牌西裝外套，弄得鈕扣也被扯掉了滾到地上去。他拉扯着身下人的領帶，直到把礙事的它扯掉。然後他就去扯Moriarty的皮帶，去解決他的西褲拉鏈，急着把手探進去，握住了Moriarty沉重的慾望。  
  
Moriarty笑了。「看來你比我還饑渴。」他把Sherlock拉下來，在他的分身被撫弄着的當兒，展開又一個綿長而濕潤的吻。  
  
「你知道早在計程車司機那單案，我第一次聽見Moriarty這個名字，那天晚上我就撫摸着自己喊着這名字射了出來？」Sherlock氣喘噓噓，貼着Moriarty的嘴唇說。  
  
「你知道早在Carl Powers那單案，當我發現我的傑作只有你一個人懂得欣賞，我就對你患了單相思？」他解着自己的襯衣，掙扎着脫掉了才又把半裸的Sherlock拉下來，讓他們赤裸的胸膛互相斯磨着，繼續剛才的那個吻。  
  
他們在地毯上互相磨蹭着對方，如今二人都硬得不得了。他們一邊吻着一邊解決着對方的褲子，最後把彼此的所有衣物都解決掉，赤裸裸地翻滾在221B的起居室中心，讓他們的分身在他們之間難耐地抵在一起滑動。  
  
Sherlock伸手握住了他們的硬挺，把它們擠壓在一起撫弄，令二人瞬間同時呻吟出聲。Moriarty的兩腿就跟他的糾纏在一起，他們起伏的胸膛甚至緊貼着對方，那感覺親密得嚇人。  
  
「我們早該這樣。」Moriarty迷醉在這場性事當中。  
  
「對。」Sherlock把二人滲出的前液糊開，當成潤滑劑，令二人的分身滑動得更順暢。  
  
「跟你同居的人，應該是我。」Moriarty在快感中掙扎着，喘着說。  
  
「今天過後，就讓我搬到你那裏去。」Sherlock吻着他的頸項。  
  
「你捨得你的寵物？」Moriarty輕撫着Sherlock身側，始終嫉妒着John。  
  
「像你說的，我這邊比較悶。」Sherlock已被情慾染成粉紅色。「無聊會殺死我，還不如死在你手上有趣……」  
  
Moriarty忍不住笑了。這時Sherlock的手放肆地扳開了對手的臀瓣，把一根沾了前液的手指擠了進去。Moriarty不但沒有反抗，反而被挑逗得更性奮了。「我不知道原來你在這方面這麼主動，這麼進取。」  
  
「咨詢偵探要上咨詢罪犯，這主意不會讓你硬了嗎？」Sherlock又吻住了Moriarty，讓他無法再回答，只能酥軟在Sherlock懷中，任由他的手指操進他的屁眼。  
  
「操！」當二人終於因為缺氧而止住了那個吻，操進Moriarty體內的手指已有三根，他渾身潮紅汗濕地看着Sherlock。「操我，現在！」  
  
Sherlock把手指拿出，突然又粗暴地翻轉了Moriarty，把他扳倒地上。Moriarty趴在地毯上，手被扳在背後扣住了，他猛然一驚，自己此刻赤身露體毫無防護，正恐Sherlock要對他不利。然而Sherlock的硬挺馬上就撞了進來，Moriarty感覺到身後那人的分身深深的埋進了自己體內，那種又粗暴又驚惶又激情的體驗，直令他差點馬上射了出來，幸好Sherlock定住了，只是進入了他，就沒有動。  
  
「爽不爽？」Sherlock以色情的嗓音，在他耳邊說。  
  
「動啊，快動！」Moriarty饑渴難耐。  
  
於是Sherlock就那樣粗暴地按着他，把他狠狠地操往地毯去。  
  
Moriarty才不理會這場性愛是溫柔抑或粗暴，Sherlock為了他而性奮，就已經令他驚喜若狂－－早知道他們一直相愛，他就不用幹那麼多無謂事情。不，那也是一種情趣呢！可算是他Jim Moriarty追求Sherlock Holmes的一種手段，或者算作他們做愛的前戲也可。一段關係，以這麼多的波折作開始，也浪漫得很呢。哼，John Watson，看看我，把你的Sherlock搶了過來，還登堂入室在你們的客廳地毯上做愛。我要把我的精液留在貝克街221B。當我帶着Sherlock遠走高飛時，你就獨個兒慢慢坐在你的扶手椅裏，嗅着我們的汗味和性愛的味道，追憶你那段胎死腹中的戀情吧，哈！  
  
Moriarty沉醉在性愛和他的勝利幻想中，只是感受着他的愛人在他身體裏進出着，閉上了眼睛呻吟和叫喊，完全地忘我，完全沒為意有些什麼在眼前晃動。他只是感到頸上涼涼的，然後濕濕的，然後才痛得張開了眼。  
  
Sherlock仍然埋在他體內不動，在他身後按住他扣住他的手，直等到Moriarty意識到發生了什麼，已經無可挽回了，他才放開了他，離開他站了起來，站到他跟前去欣賞他這刻臉上複雜多變的表情。  
  
「你……」Moriarty睜大眼瞪着他，但已經因為喉嚨被割破而作聲不得。  
  
Sherlock看着他的敵人大動脈被割開，溫熱的鮮血不斷噴出，甚至噴到了他身上，只是高興地笑了。「這畫面真的令我性奮無比。」他一邊看一邊迅速地擼着自己，最後把精液都射在了目定口呆的垂死的Moriarty的臉上和他因驚訝而張大了的口中。  
  
Moriarty萬萬想不到，犯罪界的拿破崙會在做愛時遭遇到他的滑鐵盧，然後如此屈辱窩囊的完結了他的一生。  
  
他原本準備了「Sherlock Holmes是個騙子」並會在巴茲醫院天台「墮下」的劇本，來懲罰Sherlock不愛他。  
  
他原本已計算好了Sherlock只會「假死」，他自己也會「假死」，然後他已跟他最喜歡的狙擊手簽訂了合約，要她以Mary Morstan的身份在兩年內成為Mrs Watson，好令在東歐遭身心折磨兩年的Sherlock，在歸來後再受到心如刀割的重創－－這才是他準備好「燒」Sherlock的內容，要將他的心都燒成灰燼。  
  
他原本還預備了許多「驚喜」給他的愛人，只要一天Sherlock Holmes無法得到John Watson，Sherlock仍會陪他玩這些遊戲，咨詢偵探和咨詢罪犯仍會是最天造地設的一對。  
  
原本應該是這樣的，從哪裏出了錯？  
  
但現在如果已經沒有如果了。  
  
Sherlock看着Moriarty在他眼前嚥了最後一口氣，然後睜着眼死不瞑目。  
  
他放下那把他一直藏在地毯底以備有外敵入侵時傍身的匕首，隨手拿起扶手椅上的氈子披住自己，就拿起手機致電給他的哥哥，告訴他一切。  
  
他知道Mycroft會替他搞定這一切，即使殺人是違法的，即使這會令身為政府要員的他異常尷尬，但這是他欠Sherlock的－－也許這是最後一次，他們之後可以不拖不欠了。Sherlock已經任性了許久，讓哥哥追着替他抹屁股許久了。他也已經不愛他。他們之間那一度異常旺盛的愛慾火花，已經在年月中慢慢熄滅了，至一點也不剩了。餘下的只有怨懟。也已經還清了。到最後，他們還是兄弟，也仍然互相關心着。也許是替Mycroft和Lestrade解除誤會的時候了？他的仇已經報了。  
  
他張開手，看着染滿手上的鮮血。  
  
他殺了人。  
  
他殺了Moriarty。  
  
Sherlock從來沒有想過自己會殺人。整天跟犯罪份子周旋、出入兇案現場是一回事，親手扼殺一條生命是另一回事。  
  
他殺了人，為了John Watson。  
  
想到這裏，Sherlock覺得無怨無悔。  
  
為了John，他絕對可以殺人。只要誰傷害John，他都可以馬上殺人。（John又何妨不是在頭一天晚上，就為他殺了一個計程車司機？）  
  
Sherlock閉起了眼，最懊悔的只是他發現得太遲。  
  
他應該一早推理出來的，早有許多蛛絲馬跡。  
  
泳池之夜後不久，John突然跟Sarah分了手。之後John認識的每個女朋友，都在很短時間內就分開了，並且往後中止了所有約會異性的嘗試。Sherlock曾經異想天開地以為那是因為John對他的愛；現在回想起來，卻該明白那都是因為性生活不如意－－John有性功能障礙。  
  
Sherlock知道John一直被自己吸引。他嘗試過只裹着一條被單在221B裏走來走去，想要色誘John，卻被無視了。在Baskervilles那天晚上，他們二人同房，John卻避開了Sherlock。Sherlock曾經誤以為那是因為John還需要時間適應自己的性取向，他還未準備好出櫃，但慢慢來，他有天總會準備好的。Sherlock早該知道，那時候John被什麼困擾着，他一直在逃避－－性。  
  
實在不該等到那個強姦犯再次出現，等到他又電郵那些可怕的影象和照片給John時，Sherlock才因為不問自取地徵用John的手機而發現。  
  
那個變態竟然還在用那些影象和照片在恐嚇John，來要脅他繼續讓那個變態秘密淫辱他。  
  
那種可怕的事情竟然不止發生了一次，而是許多次？  
  
Sherlock憤恨不已－－Moriarty死一萬次也不夠，他實在死得好！


	7. 密友和情人

「I Love you。」Sherlock終於鼓起勇氣向John說出來。  
  
是Moriarty的謎語讓他意識到這一切。他說他要燒掉Sherlock的心。  
  
為什麼Moriarty要對付John？  
  
因為傷害了John，等於要了Sherlock的命。  
  
因為John是他的壓制點。  
  
他的心。  
  
因為他早就墮入愛河，愛上了John。  
  
Moriarty比Sherlock更早明白這一切，所以妒忌得發了瘋，所以那麼殘酷的摧殘了John。  
  
他的John。  
  
一切只因他們沒有好好面對自己的感情，好好坐下來談談，闡明一切。  
  
所以Sherlock決定要跟John好好談談，於是為他沏了茶，請John好好坐進他的扶手椅，自己則坐進了自己的那張。  
  
John不明所以的看着Sherlock，不料會聽到那句說話。起初他以為自己聽錯了，到他意會過來，他先是震驚，然後皺起了眉頭，他盯着Sherlock，突然明白了。  
  
「你知道了。」他的肩膀突然塌下來，笑容變得十分十分苦澀。「你最後還是知道了。」  
  
「John。」Sherlock不知道該說什麼來安慰他。  
  
「不用可憐我。」John說着站起來，就要回到樓上房間去。「這又不關你的事。」他蹣跚着離去，跛足好像又回來了。  
  
「慢着。」Sherlock拉住他。「我不是可憐你，我是說真的。」  
  
「嘿，什麼時候的事？」John甩開他，嘲諷着。「昨天還是『Sherlock.我跟工作結婚了.Holmes』，今天就愛上了我？」  
  
「不，早在第一天晚上，當你為我殺了一個人，那時我就愛上了你。」  
  
「同一天早些時候的那頓晚餐，你才當面拒絕了我。」  
  
「那時我還未意會過來，而且我當時很震驚，也許一時語無倫次了……」  
  
「我們住在一起的，如果你後悔了，接着你有許多時間把我的認知糾正過來，你有嗎？」  
  
「我有啊！就在你約會Sarah同一天，我首先提出跟你約會的－－我還闡釋了『約會』的定義：兩個互相喜歡的人一同出去尋樂子，記得嗎－－是你為了約會Sarah才無視和拒絕了我。」  
  
「對呀，你最後還是跟來了，還害我們一起被綁架，一切只是為了案子。」John翻了翻白眼，忿忿不平。「你一直在破壞我的約會，都是為了你的案子，因為你需要一個呼之則來揮之則去的助手，不是因為愛我，別弄錯了！」  
  
「我……我只是不擅表達感情，我只好千方百計找藉口去破壞你的約會，為了留下你在我身邊。」Sherlock忙着解釋。「難道你沒有發覺，我跟你的女朋友們都互相瞧對方不順眼嗎？因為妒忌啊！」  
  
John半信半疑地瞥了Sherlock一眼，然後看着地上。「無論如何，現在已經不重要了。」他苦笑。「我不需要你因為可憐我而要我，真的不需要，Sherlock。」  
  
「不是可憐，我是真的想要你，我愛你。」Sherlock咬了咬唇。「我殺了Moriarty。」  
  
「什麼？」John震驚地看着他。  
  
Sherlock掏出手機，把Moriarty的死狀照片展示給John看。「今天早上的事。」  
  
John難以置信地看着那些照片，良久，才轉回來看着Sherlock。  
  
「當我發現他那個要脅你的電郵，我第一個念頭就是殺了他。」他看着John。「再讓我選擇一萬次，我仍然會毫不猶豫地殺了他，因為他傷害了你。」  
  
John的眼眶紅了，他強忍着，鼻頭也通紅了。  
  
「John，那個人渣已經死了。」  
  
「不要對我那麼好。」John的眼淚不受控制地掉下來，靜靜地。「我不配。」  
  
「你配。你是我有幸認識的最勇敢最善良最有智慧的人。你是我唯一的朋友、最好的朋友。」  
  
John的肩膀忍不住顫抖起來，因為哭泣。Sherlock只是溫柔地伸出手，輕輕把他擁進懷裏。  
  
「太遲了，Sherlock。」John掩住面，哽咽着在他懷裏說。「一切都太遲了。」  
  
「永遠不會太遲。」Sherlock輕柔地按摩着他的脖子，安撫着他。「我們仍然生存。」  
  
「不，我已經無法愛人。」John啜泣着。「我已經做不到了。」  
  
「你什麼都不用做。只要做回你自己就可以了。」  
  
「你不明白。」他抬頭看着Sherlock。「我無法回饋你，我做不到了。」  
  
「不用的，你什麼都不用做。」他輕吻John的額角。「我不會強逼你做任何事。只是過回過去我們那種生活就可以了。」  
  
「那樣對你不公平。你可以選個更好的人。」  
  
「John。」Sherlock只是鬆鬆地圈着他，不讓他有任何窒息感。「我生命裏本來就沒有過誰，我只有你。我沒得選擇，因為沒有人。一是你，一是沒有人。」  
  
「Sherlock。」John終於輕輕回抱了他，把頭埋進他胸前。  
  
「慢慢來。只做你接受得到的，好嗎？」  
  
那天他們改變了他們的關係，但一切看上去都一樣，什麼都沒有改變。  
  
那張染有血跡和精液的地毯給換掉了。  
  
他們都去做了身體檢查，以確保那個變態沒有把任何疾病傳給了他們。  
  
John還是有意無意地迴避跟Sherlock有身體接觸。Sherlock也沒有催促他。  
  
他們就只是像往常一樣，在221B過着他們的同居生活。一起吃飯，一起去查案。偶爾吵吵架，偶爾會有一些令人心動的時刻、一些窩心的無言之舉。  
  
Sherlock仍會聽見John做惡夢的聲音。他過去以為那是關於阿富汗戰場的，現在才知道是關於Moriarty的。他很想做點什麼，但知道John仍未準備好，一切急不來。他只能在起居室奏起他的小提琴，拉奏John喜歡的能抒緩情緒的輕柔樂曲，希望能幫助John安然入睡。  
  
當John坐在沙發看着他喜歡的垃圾節目時，Sherlock比過去更多地陪伴他，就只是坐在他身旁，有時在看他的書或手機，有時在批評白痴的情節。他們說說笑笑，一切很好。  
  
他們沒有靠得太近，保持着禮貌的距離。  
  
直到一天，John伸手過來揉着躺在沙發上看手機的Sherlock的卷髮。Sherlock轉頭看向他，但見John只是專注地看着電視，被無聊的笑話逗得大笑起來，撫摸他的動作好像只是無意識的舉動。Sherlock很喜歡，不自覺地靠上去，挨得John的大腿更近了，John也沒有抗拒。  
  
後來每當看電視，Sherlock就躺到了John的大腿上，讓他撫揉着自己的頭髮。  
  
有一天，他們為了追蹤罪犯，需要匿藏在一個狹窄黑暗的雜物櫃裏。他們耳鬢斯磨，氣息相聞。Sherlock留意着John，他過去會為了這麼近的距離而不適，此刻他呼吸困難的症狀好像消退了，他已經能夠讓Sherlock站得那麼近，而不感覺受壓迫。他已經可以跟Sherlock身處在狹窄黑暗的空間裏，而不感到恐慌。  
  
Sherlock試探地用手背碰了碰John的，他沒有反對。於是Sherlock拉住了John的手，鬆鬆的牽着他。  
  
他們可以手拉手了。先是鬆鬆的。然後緊緊的。最後可以十指緊扣了。  
  
他們在日常生活中，增加了互相觸碰的次數，在並肩而行時也收緊了距離。但就僅此而已。  
  
有一天晚上，John因為去了跟部隊的舊友聚會而夜歸。Sherlock在空蕩蕩的221B無所事事。他躺在長沙發上，把玩着John留在沙發上的老毛衣，研究着上面複雜的針織花紋，研究着John留在上面的氣味。  
  
他把毛衣蓋在臉上，深深地呼吸着他的氣味。他的John。  
  
John已經是他的了。但他卻無法完全的擁有他。  
  
Sherlock想像着自己錯過了的機會－－假如在那頓晚餐上，他提供了不一樣的答案，結果會怎麼樣？也許他早跟John成為了真真正正的同居情侶，不像他們之前只是純粹的室友，現在是無性的情侶，他們可以擁有更多……  
  
他記起自己第一天晚上，在計程車司機死去以後，在John應允了第二天就會搬過來然後回到了自己的賓館以後，那天晚上他在自己的床上，跟現在一樣想着John，想像着他會不會成為他的，渴求着他……  
  
Sherlock把手探進了鬆鬆的睡褲裏，握住了自己已然半勃的分身，嗅着頭上老毛衣的氣味，繼續任由自己的想像馳騁：他想John這樣握住自己，他想他吻他，他想……  
  
他緩緩地擼動着自己，任由毛衣蓋着他的臉，他想假裝那是John的手，John在摸他，撫摸他，看着他，渴望他……  
  
「John……」Sherlock喘息着，呻吟着。  
  
有人。地板的一下聲響，告訴Sherlock真的有人在看着他，當他入迷地自慰着時，有人趁他不察覺回來了。  
  
「John？」Sherlock緊張地吞嚥了一下，動作僵住了。  
  
「繼續。」是John。他的聲音很平板，聽不出任何情緒。  
  
Sherlock想拿掉毛衣，去觀察他的表情。  
  
「別拿。讓毛衣留着，繼續擼。」是軍人的命令。  
  
Sherlock突然性奮不已，他咬着唇，上下套弄着自己。  
  
「別忍着，你可以叫出聲來。」  
  
於是Sherlock放開了嘴唇，讓那些淫穢的聲音從他的嘴裏發出。他加速了手部動作，他感到熱度已經爬滿了他的全身，他在喘息流汗。但他不敢動身上的衣物，他擔心John不知道喜不喜歡看見暴露的身體。  
  
「覺得熱你可以拉高衣服。我喜歡看。」  
  
於是Sherlock拉起了自己的T-恤，也拉低了身上的褲子，他還開始撫摸自己的身體。他把半裸的自己展示在John眼前，但他卻看不見John的表情，這感覺很暴露，也很色情，讓Sherlock很興奮。他加快了動作，他已經很接近了。  
  
突然John的手加入了他，握住他的手跟他一起擼動他的硬挺，Sherlock抵不住這樣的刺激，馬上就射了出來。John直到他射完了，才放開了手。  
  
毛衣仍然蓋住Sherlock的眼，他大口喘着氣，等候着來自John的命令。  
  
「Sherlock，看不見我會不會讓你覺得很困擾，很脆弱？」  
  
Sherlock思考了一下。「有一點點。但我信任你，所以還可以。」他笑了笑。「失去了一種感官，可能還增加了一點性趣。」  
  
「嗯。」John似乎也在沉思。「我發覺我也喜歡這樣。我還不想被人注視和演繹，特別在這種親暱的私密時刻，我仍然覺得太過了。但當你看不見我，我覺得還可以接受。」  
  
Sherlock明白，John是害怕控制權再次被人奪去，他害怕赤裸地暴露自己在人前會顯露出他的脆弱。尤其Sherlock是個能一眼看穿別人的人。只有Sherlock受制於他，那麼被剝奪控制權的是Sherlock，獲得控制權的是John，John才可以繼續嘗試下去。  
  
「你可以一直蒙着我的眼。」Sherlock建議。「我只聽令於你，你可以任意進行你想嘗試的任何事，這樣如何？」  
  
「我怕我會傷害你。」  
  
「我相信你。你不會傷害任何人。」他補充。「任何無辜的人。」  
  
於是他們約法三章，以現在這個新安排，開始嘗試他們成為情侶後的性生活。  
  
首先John找來一個旅行用眼罩，取代了Sherlock頭上的毛衣。  
  
他已經放好了熱水，他要帶現在渾身一團糟的Sherlock去洗乾淨。  
  
Sherlock被John拉着手，帶着他往浴室走去。他很喜歡這種感覺，在黑暗中，John是他的光導體，引領着他向前。  
  
進入浴室以後，John關上了門，在這狹小的空間，只餘下他們兩人了。  
  
Sherlock渾身黏稠稠的，很想馬上把髒衣服脫下，但John還沒有指令，他不敢動。  
  
「Sherlock。」是他的John，那種寵溺着他的語氣。John邊說邊輕撫着Sherlock的臉。「我愛你。」  
  
他說了。他第一次說了。他愛Sherlock。  
  
「我也愛你。」  
  
John匆匆啄了Sherlock的嘴一下，就只是蜻蜓點水的非常純潔的一下。但那是他第一次主動吻他。  
  
Sherlock覺得自己像個白痴，為了這點小事已經差點想哭出來。幸好有眼罩，沒有人知道。  
  
John的手來到了他的身上，他替Sherlock脫掉了上衣，脫掉了褲子。Sherlock已經完全赤裸地站在他的面前。  
  
「你真美。」John的手輕輕劃過他的身側，已經令Sherlock有種觸電的感覺。他伸出手扶着Sherlock，引導着他。「來，走進浴缸。」  
  
Sherlock伸腳踏進去，發現水溫剛剛好。John真是細心。他扶着Sherlock坐下，便開始用毛巾替他清洗，把他的身體打濕了，然後開始抹肥皂。  
  
John的手，溫柔地在他身體上面滑動，上上下下撫摸着，Sherlock覺得不應該，但很快他又勃起來了。無論他如何遮遮掩掩，當John的手來到那下面，他的硬挺已經無所遁形，而且硬得不得了。但John毫不忌諱，直接握住了他，上下擼動。  
  
「嗚……哽……」Sherlock扶住缸邊的指節用力得發白，憋紅着臉，哼哼着迎來了他的第二次高潮。  
  
John再次捧着他的臉，再一次吻了他。「對不起Sherlock，暫時就只能做到這樣了。」他站起身來，握住了門把。「你可以把眼罩脫了。」  
  
Sherlock聽見關門聲。他拉下眼罩，John已經離開了。  
  
這天開始，Sherlock竟然羨慕起瞎子來，甚至希望自己成為失明人士。因為當他開眼的時候，他們只能做室友做的事；但當他戴上了眼罩，就會過得充滿性福。  
  
他們的進展時快時慢，任由John決定。只要當他想了，就會拿出那個眼罩，放在沙發前的小几上。Sherlock就會會意，然後在晚些時候戴上它，等待John的處置。  
  
戴着眼罩，John就容許他們穿着單薄的睡衣，在沙發上依偎着緊貼在一起。John就會肯摟抱他，撫摸他，親吻他，甚至讓他們的腿互相交纏。他們吻的時間延長了，再延長。由純潔的，到沒那麼純潔的，再到加入唇舌的。無聲的吻和愛撫，漸漸添上了吸啜聲，喘氣聲，還有呻吟聲。  
  
有時他們兩人都還衣衫完好的，John就結束了那天的嘗試。幸運些的時候，John的手會探進Sherlock的衣衫之下，甚至會脫掉部份礙事的衣物，只為進一步觸摸和吻吮Sherlock赤裸的皮膚。  
  
這種像中學生的調情節奏很是磨人，Sherlock渴望John再次脫光他的衣服，撫遍他的全身。但他不想催迫John，所以什麼都沒有說。  
  
這天John抱着Sherlock坐在沙發上，拉起了他的上衣正玩弄着他敏感的乳頭，並且用舌頭舔舐着他的頸項。Sherlock微碎地呻吟着，已經硬得不得了，他也感覺到身後抱住自己的John他的硬挺正隔着兩重衣物頂住自己的臀部，他想忍住，但顫抖間仍不禁想向後頂去，想去磨蹭John的勃起。  
  
「John……」他呻吟着，扭動着，渴求着。  
  
John突然放開了他。  
  
「John？」  
  
「站起來。」  
  
Sherlock無耐地只好離開John的懷抱站起來，卻不知道在John的眼裏，衣鬢凌亂滿臉潮紅的自己是多麼的誘人。  
  
「脫光。」  
  
簡單直接的命令，卻令Sherlock深深顫慄。他依言把自己脫光了，正硬得發痛，還滴着前液。  
  
「躺下。」  
  
Sherlock摸索着，躺到了沙發上，心臟在狂跳。要來了嗎？他們終於要有所進展了嗎？  
  
他聽見布料掉落地上的聲音。John也在脫衣服。他是脫光了呢？還是尚保留着部份？  
  
Sherlock萬分緊張，因為沙發下陷了。John爬到了他身上，但只是懸在他上方，除了小腿部份因為空間狹窄而擠在一起，他們並沒有接觸到對方的任何部位。  
  
「摸你自己。」又一個命令。  
  
Sherlock握住了自己的分身，擼動着。當他知道裸露的John正在上方望着自己，望着全裸的在自慰的自己，那種火辣辣的感覺跟自己獨個兒在瞎擼根本完全不一樣。即使John沒有碰過他，那感覺仍是色情得不得了，他快要射了。  
  
「Sherlock……」John痛苦又色情的嗓音，加上淫穢的肉體水聲，讓Sherlock知道在這沙發上擼動着自己的可不止他一人。想像中的這影像真的太過了。  
  
「John，吻我……」Sherlock忍不住提出要求，第一次。  
  
John俯下身來吻住了他，這個吻充滿了性意味和掠奪性，令Sherlock堅持不了多久就馬上射了出來。  
  
他軟癱着，聽着由John發出來的色情聲音，等待着他情人的高潮。  
  
但他只等來John挫敗和痛苦的聲音，並且有些什麼滴落在他臉上。  
  
John放棄了，並且哭了。  
  
「John？」Sherlock坐起來，摸索着抱住了John。  
  
「我做不到。我想起他。」Sherlock感到懷裏的John微微的顫抖着。「你那麼順從我，讓我覺得自己變成了他，在無恥地對你為所欲為。」  
  
「怎麼會呢？我是同意的啊，你已經獲得了我的同意。」Sherlock吻走他的眼淚。  
  
John拉起了他的眼罩。  
  
Sherlock第一次看見那麼脆弱的John，赤身露體，可憐地蜷縮成一團，雙眼通紅地看着他－－這是John，被Moriarty侵犯了的、身心都傷痕累累的John。John終於願意讓Sherlock看見這樣的他，這麼殘破不堪的他。  
  
John信任地倚進Sherlock的懷裏，任由他摟抱住自己，任由他們兩人都赤裸裸地，肌膚相觸。  
  
這天輪到Sherlock拉住John的手，帶他到浴室去洗澡。他們兩人都洗過了，只是單純的洗澡。然後Sherlock讓John跟他一起來到了他的睡房，換上了乾淨的睡衣褲，躺上了他的床，並為他們都蓋好了被。  
  
他看着John，John也看着他。  
  
「好好的睡一覺。」  
  
John點了點頭。  
  
就那樣，一點兒都不色情，他們第一次睡到了同一張床上，過了一夜。完全不牽涉任何的性。  
  
那天以後，他們就一起睡。穿着睡衣的，單純的睡覺。  
  
他們在床上甚至沒有摟抱、親吻，只是像朋友般隔着一段距離的同睡。  
  
John再沒有做惡夢了。  
  
他們仍然沒有做愛。  
  
Sherlock等着，他在等John。只要一天John未準備好，他都不急。  
  
穿着睡衣睡在一起，也是很溫馨的一件事。他們二人都很享受。  
  
這天早上，Sherlock被溫暖包裹着，發現自己在John的懷抱中醒來。他害怕這麼親密的姿勢會刺激到John，悄悄地移動着，想在不弄醒他的情況下脫身。  
  
「Sherlock……」John未睡醒的聲音悶在Sherlock的卷髮間。「你要到哪裏去？」  
  
「嘿，沒有。」Sherlock不動了－－既然John不介意，他喜歡繼續待在那個懷抱裏。  
  
他們以舒適的姿勢摟抱在一起。  
  
John微微抱緊了Sherlock，好像在呼吸着他的氣味。Sherlock見他不迴避，也就自然而然地再抱緊了他一點。他們就這樣慢慢地試探着，收緊着雙方的距離，至互相摟抱得越來越緊，至互相蹭着對方。  
  
他們用力地抱住對方，下半身已經糾纏着磨蹭在一起，他們已經氣息不穩，被挑起了慾望。他們找尋着對方的嘴唇，找着了就激烈地碰上去，深深的吸吮着，以濕潤強勢的唇舌進攻着。  
  
「Sherlock……Sherlock……」John在Sherlock身上激動地磨蹭着自己，也不反感Sherlock在他身上做着同樣的事。  
  
他們呻吟，他們喘息，他們衣鬢凌亂，他們都汗津津而極色情地輾磨着他們的硬挺，但他們仍然蓋着被子，仍然穿着睡衣褲，也沒有誰伸手進誰的衣衫底下。  
  
他們像中學生那樣，在衣衫完好的情況下，互相磨蹭着射了出來。  
  
他們喘息着，平伏着。  
  
他們做到了。  
  
儘管是很純情的解決方法，他們發現隔着衣衫去磨擦是他們大家都能接受的。於是221B多了很多離奇古怪的動作場面。  
  
他們無緣無故就會劍拔弩張起來，因為性張力強得隨時會觸發大爆炸。毫無由來的，他們其中一人就會把另一人逼迫到盡頭，或許是在走廊的一面牆，或者廚房的洗手盤邊，或者就在書架前，他們會把對方逼到近至無路可逃的距離，然後激烈的擁吻和互相磨蹭着，至大家在褲子裏射了出來。  
  
他們開始熟習大家的身體和肢體動作，他們不再害怕親密的接觸和親吻，他們可以在高潮時看着對方潮紅着呻吟着的臉，但他們仍然保持着衣衫完好，不敢越過這一步雷池。  
  
這種禁慾的作風，偏偏更能激起戀愛中人的慾望。他們三不五天的就要來一發，到後來變成了每天都要，然後是他們在床上看見了對方就情不自禁……  
  
今天晚上，John決定他要試試再進一步。於是在他們磨蹭着的時候，他把手探進了Sherlock的衣衫裏面。  
  
「John……」Sherlock馬上呻吟和顫抖起來，長時間的禁慾令他現在已經極度敏感，在John的撫摸下他難耐地扭動着，渴望着更多。  
  
「Sherlock……」John翻身爬到了Sherlock上方，沒有壓着他，只是一邊吻着他一邊解起身下人的鈕扣來。他貪婪地看着那片肌膚，伸手撫上它，吻它，膜拜它，一邊把Sherlock的襯衣脫下來……  
  
Sherlock拉住了John的衣襟，把他拉下來吻住，一時心急也伸手解起John的鈕扣來。John很想抑制住，但還是微微地退縮了一下，甩開了Sherlock的手。  
  
他們僵住了，望着對方。  
  
「我……」Sherlock思考着是否要停下來。  
  
John看着他搖了搖頭。  
  
「把我縛起來。」Sherlock把雙手伸過頭，靠在床頭的鐵枝上。他看着表情遲疑的John。「假如有需要，也可以蒙上我的眼。」他看見John仍然在心理掙扎。「你是獲得我的授權的，我同意你那樣做。要是你還有疑慮，我們可以設定一個『安全詞』，就『Stop』吧，只要我喊『Stop』我們就停下，怎麼樣？」  
  
John仍然在考慮。  
  
「或者我們就停下吧，下次再嘗試。」  
  
John終於下定決心的樣子。「當你不舒服，你一定要喊『Stop』！」  
  
Sherlock點了點頭。  
  
於是John就用Sherlock的襯衣把他雙手縛在床頭，只是鬆鬆的縛着，他只需一用力即可掙脫。縛完了他又看着Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock看着他，發現他眼裏仍然有像是恐懼的感覺，於是他自動自覺地閉上眼。然後感覺John沉吟了一會，就把一塊布料覆蓋在Sherlock的眼睛上面，鬆鬆地打了個結，也把他的雙眼蒙住了。  
  
Sherlock感覺John的注意力回到了他的身上，他俯下身來吻他，愛撫他。John在吻他胸前的肌膚，吻他的鎖骨，吸吮他的頸側，又含住了他的乳頭。他的手撫着大片的胸肌，然後是腰側，然後開始解他的褲頭，手探進了那裏面去探索。Sherlock渾身炙熱發紅，微顫着承受着John的這些手部和口部活動，喘息着呻吟起來。  
  
「告訴我你想要我做什麼。」  
  
全權擁有了操控權的John，又想要把一點點操控權分給Sherlock－－當Sherlock相信他，他也相信Sherlock。  
  
「摸我。握住我，然後用你的技巧擼我。」  
  
John把身下人的褲子連內褲退至大腿，然後愛撫着大腿根那周圍，從股側、大腿根、囊袋到會陰都撫過遍，溫柔地上下套弄着他的分身，變換着手法去擼動，把滲出的前液當成潤滑劑繼續撫摸着。  
  
Sherlock快要潰不成兵了，他軟癱着完全動不了，任憑處置，只是大口透着氣。  
  
「可以吸你嗎？」  
  
「可以，可以，求你！」  
  
於是John俯下身，用舌頭舔舐着他的硬挺，上上下下直舔至柱身水光閃閃，他就嘗試吞下它，一隻手在下方擼着，一隻手在撫摸囊袋。  
  
「嗚呀……」Sherlock迷醉在這種興奮裏，不能自已。當John的唇舌在套弄着它，當John的雙手捧住了他的臀部以便整根的吸啜它，Sherlock快要語無倫次了。「進入我。John，我要你進入我！」  
  
John又停住了。  
  
Sherlock在心裏咒罵自己，又說了多餘的話。  
  
但John又再次動起來。他完全脫掉了Sherlock的褲子，然後拉開了他的腿，抬起了他的屁股。Sherlock的心怦怦亂跳着，然後他就感覺什麼濕濕暖暖的東西到達了他的私密洞口－－是John的舌頭，他用自己的舌頭在舔舐Sherlock的後穴，以它刺進Sherlock的體內，開拓着它。  
  
Sherlock快要瘋了，這種甜蜜的折磨讓他喊叫出聲，他渴求更多更多。  
  
「John！我要你……我要你吻我，……用你的手指操我！」  
  
John依言上前吻住了他。Sherlock發現他仍然衣衫完好，但他無暇介意了，John正吻得他頭昏腦脹，然後他感到John的手指進入了他，溫柔地開拓着他。Sherlock神暈目眩地迎合着他，讓John的手指把他操過死去活來。  
  
到John伸進了三根手指，Sherlock又再叫喊。「操我，John……操我，現在！」  
  
John深深吻了他一口，然後就撤離了。Sherlock緊張地等待着，他感覺John在脫衣服，然後他感覺John的手回來了，撫上了他的大腿，把他的姿勢調整好，然後捏了他的屁股一下。  
  
「準備好了？」  
  
「嗯。」Sherlock點點頭。「準備好了。」  
  
John拉起了他的腿，然後沉下身，進入了他。  
  
噢。John已經在我身體裏了。Sherlock激動得不能自已，他們終於來到這一步了，他們終於做了。  
  
John已經把衣服都脫掉了，他已經對Sherlock毫無保留。他此刻進入了Sherlock的體內，他們已經結合在一起了。  
  
儘管Sherlock什麼也看不見，也不能伸手去摸他，但一切都值了。  
  
John很溫柔，很溫柔很緩慢地進出着，撫摸着身下的Sherlock，又低頭跟他吻了起來。  
  
Sherlock覺得現在就算死了，也死而無憾。  
  
他的John，真真正正的成為他的了。  
  
「Sherlock……」John也呻吟着，他吻着Sherlock的脖子，看着身下的愛人，因為自己的撞擊而身體晃動起來，感受着他們光裸的肌膚互相磨擦着，分享着心跳和喘息，汗液和體液。  
  
他進入了他，他跟另一個男人連結起來。  
  
長久以來，這種變成了他的夢魘的情境，兩具男性的肉體在交媾，他長久以來的陰影，長久以來的恐懼。  
  
但這一切都跟Sherlock無關。  
  
Sherlock是他愛的人，很長很長時間愛着的，很久以前已經愛上了的。  
  
他愛Sherlock。很愛很愛很愛。  
  
而Sherlock也愛他。很愛很愛很愛。  
  
性情急躁的Sherlock甚至為他付出了無比的耐性，陪他等，陪他嘗試。甚至讓他縛住他的手，蒙住他的眼，讓他進入他的身體。  
  
John啊，你還在懼怕什麼？Moriarty已經死了。在你眼前的是Sherlock。在你身下的是Sherlock。用他的身體包裹住你的是Sherlock。你的Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock。  
  
「Sherlock……」John伸手去拉開了Sherlock的蒙眼布，也解開了縛住他雙手的襯衣。他仍然起勁地進出着他，緊抱着他。  
  
「John。」Sherlock終於看見了John，為他而情動的John，那渾身潮紅的樣子。他終於可以用他的手去撫摸身上人的肌膚，他可以捧住他的臉，帶他進入另一個吻。  
  
Sherlock用雙腿夾緊了身上人，John用力地撞進身下人的身體。他們吻着，摸着捏着，迎合着。喘息，呻吟，叫喊。迎來了高潮。  
  
John伏倒在Sherlock身上喘着氣。Sherlock擁抱住他。他們都很滿足。


End file.
